The Other World
by Kiera Snow
Summary: When the Justice League decides to destroy all of Luther's remaining kryptonite, Batman is flung into a parallel universe subject to a twist in history. Will he be able to escape this universe, or break under its masters' torment? (I have created something truly terrible. Audience discretion is advised. Trigger warning: sexual abuse and physical abuse present)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I would like to welcome you to a world of evil. One where terror reigns and horror fills every crevice of a-  
Kiera: Hey, now! Your going to give away the plot line.  
Narrator: You mean I can't-  
Kiera: No.  
Narrator: :( ...fine

* * *

**Warning:**  
I have created a truly messed up world. If parallel universes, gay love, and bondage are in your list of fears, do not proceed. Don't read this and move on with your life. If not, I guess you could read it... But I warned you...  
**P.S.** Trigger warning due to violence, bdsm, reverse rape, gay bondage, hard sex, and pornographic themes.

Batman has been patrolling Gotham for years. He has fought many foes and helped many of them turn from crime, but some are too insane to understand his ways of truth. That's why he has friends. They are Nightwing, Batgirl, Catwoman, and Robin to name a few. Tonight though, he has another matter to address: a mission with the Justice League.  
According to Superman, Lex Luther is planning to kill him again and he needs some help disposing of the Kryptonite. J'onn is posing as Superman, while Green Lantern and Hawkgirl give air support. Batman's mission is to go to Luther's lab and to find all the Kryptonite to be sure this doesn't happen again.  
While the team takes up their positions, Batman goes up to the roof. He removes the vent with care and enters, closing it behind him. 'Now which way to the lab?' he thinks as he pulls up a schismatic of the building on a small device. With a few clicks he is shown the top floor and a highlighted room. 'Straight then left,' he tells himself and begins crawling through the ventilation system. He creeps along in almost silence, listening in on passing conversations.  
"You think you're the strongest one here, don't you?" Luther mocks.  
"Oh dear. I should call the police!" a nervous voice chirps. "But then I'll be fired!"  
The plan is working perfectly. Luther doesn't suspect anything. By the time Batman has reached the lab, the fight has begun. 'Perfect timing,' he thinks as he searches the room's many doors and cabinets. He is cautious as he searches, careful not to trip any alarms or traps. About halfway through the room he opens an oak door heavier than any of the others. On the opposite side it is encased in steel and coated in lead paint, but beyond the door is something even more unusual. A portal glows before him. As he swings the door open and enters the room, his mind searches for an answer.  
"What is Luther doing with an open portal?" he wonders aloud.  
"Good question, Bats," a maniacal voice replies.  
Batman turns heel, only to be hit in the head with a bat. It leaves him sprawling on the floor, head reeling from the impact. As he shakes his head and reorients himself, the Joker giggles in glee.  
"You see, Bats, Lexie thinks the best way to get you out of my belfry is to throw you into another dimension, but then I asked myself 'where's the fun in that?'"  
Batman looks up through narrowed eyes at the smiling clown. "So you're Lex's henchman now, Joker?" he asks.  
"Hell no!" Joker retorts. "I'm just killing you while, Supes and the Justice Twerps are busy."  
As Joker brings the bat down for another blow, Batman snags his foot and trips him. Then he pulls himself to his feet gaining the advantage once again. The Joker knows better. He throws the bat at Batman's face then hops up and runs out of the room. Batman dodges, but doesn't go after the villain fast enough. He soon finds himself locked in the room with the portal glowing with sinister beauty.  
Earlier he had discovered the door had no inside handle, so he starts by considering how flammable the lead paint and oak door could be. That's when the portal begins to buzz and hum. It glows brighter and brighter causing Batman to shield his eyes. The light engulfs him.

Then everything stops and begins again.

Batman blinks as a scene fades back into view and the blinding light disappears. He finds himself standing in a bedroom with warm afternoon light pouring through two large windows. The room is decorated in deep reds and brilliant golds, creating a passionate and luxurious mood. A large bed is the center piece, high off the ground and covered in long deep red blankets. Batman doesn't stay long. He finds that there are no large vents, then moves to leave. That's when the door handle wiggles and the door begins to slide open.  
In desperation Batman dives under the bed and watches two pairs of bare feet enter. They are silent as they move around the room, stopping near various hiding places.  
"That was really weird," a feminine voice says nervously.  
"Yeah," a deeper voice replies.  
The feet continue to wander in silence, until they stop completely. Then the larger ones begin to move toward the bed. As the blankets rise, Batman grabs the neck of the peering man and pulls him under the bed with him, coming face to face with Hal Jordan, Green Lantern.  
Shock floods Hal's face as Batman puts the his other hand firmly over the hero's mouth.  
"Hal?" the woman calls in distress.  
Batman looks at him and nods before removing his hand. "I'm fine, Zatanna," he replies. "Go and see what Bane wanted. I'll catch up."  
"Are you sure?" Zatanna asks.  
"Yes," Hal confirms and after a few moments the footsteps retreat and the door closes with a click.  
Batman releases Hal, but doesn't move to leave his hiding spot. "Batman? Bruce?" Hal asks, confusion replacing shock. "What are you doing wearing the Batsuit?"  
Batman doesn't worry about the question but instead looks him up and down. The only reason he recognized him was because of a green mask, resembling the mask of the Green Lantern uniform, that had been tattooed over his eyes. He is wearing nothing but a white tunic, with a rope belt around his waist. Batman doesn't really know how to take it and simply asks, "Where are we?"  
Hal looks him up and down in turn, "Who are you?"  
After a concerned pause, Batman explains what happened during his fight with Joker and the portal that brought him here. "I think I'm in a parallel universe, but I can't be sure until you tell me what's going on."  
Hal is silent for a moment, searching Batman's face before speaking again. "We're in what used to be Lex Corp's office building. I don't know exactly what happened, but the League of Evil rose to take over the world. In response, a team of superheroes was created to stop them. The team was defeated and then the League started rounding up all the heroes and super-powered people and bringing them here. The team members were placed in a high security prison and are only brought out once a year to be humiliated in front of the public."  
Batman is shocked. With super villains running the world, getting back is going to be much harder than he anticipated. "Is there a way for you to get me outside or hide me until nightfall?" he asks.  
The answer is blunt, "No."  
"There must be a way to get me out-" Hal cuts him off. "The building was remodeled to be inescapable. Only you almost succeeded in escaping."  
Batman raises a brow, "Almost?"  
"You found a way to get a customer to walk you down most of the hallways until you found an exit," Hal states coolly. "Then you knocked them out and tried to escape."  
"What happened?"  
Not breaking eye contact Hal says, "The exits are electrified. Only the right password will disable security."  
Frustration starts to rise within Batman. "The password?" he asks.  
"You only get one try, and no one knows it accept for Bane and the Gatekeepers. Bane won't tell you and the Gatekeepers are mute."  
Batman is clenches his teeth. This version of Hal had succumbed to the power of the League. He definitely won't help, but if he can find someone that is more willing... "Where is Bruce Wayne?"  
Hal's eyebrows crumple together. "He- or you, are on the second floor in room twelve."  
Batman rolls out from under the bed and stands with confidence. Hal follows, unsure and silent. "Don't tell anyone about this," Batman commands and leaves the room. Hal waits a minute or so before leaving as well and only dreads what will happen when Bane finds the Bat and what Bane will do to him when he finally arrives late.

Batman has figured out what this place is by the time he makes it to the second floor. From the sound of the moans and screams, this is most likely a prison, and the customers Hal had talked about are common criminals who need to let off some steam. The halls are a sunny yellow, a color known for increasing agitation, and blood stains are seen every so often on the red wood floors. It is a challenge not to be seen, with cameras and guards watching much of the building. The only place unguarded is the elevator shaft, which proves to be useful as it allows Batman to quickly go from level twenty-three to level two. There he scouts out the cameras and times them. Each has a thirty second sweep. Batman is patient. He darts quickly underneath the cameras while holding his cape close to the wall. At the end of the hall is room ten. Batman peers around the corner to find a single guard in front of room twelve. 'Too easy,' he thinks to himself, then he notices the camera above the door. 'There we go.' He times the camera to be a forty second sweep then moves during the interval. He comes flying at the guard, putting him into a choke hold and covering his nose and mouth. The guard passes out in only ten seconds. Then Batman props him up, takes the keys, and opens the door. Once inside, he leaves the door open just a crack to check the situation and finds the coast still clear.  
"You," a familiar voice whispers in the dark.  
Batman looks back to see Bruce Wayne glaring at him with pure malice. The bat symbol had been tattooed across his eyes to resemble a mask and a black tunic covers his scarred body.  
"I did everything you asked. I fought and fought in your name," he growls. "So now what? Have you come to torment me too? Have you come to tell me to fight again?"  
Batman doesn't know how to react, so he stands there staring at himself in disappointment.  
"Well?" Bruce asks him.  
Batman closes his eyes and then removes his cowl. Bruce's eyes widen slightly. "I came for your help," he replies. "But maybe I wrong to do that."  
Bruce closes his eyes and bows his head in shame. "I tried - so many times," he says. "First the vents, then the halls. I even convinced one of the customers that I was madly in love with them." Batman raises an eyebrow, but allows himself to continue. "Nothing worked, nothing stopped. It only got worse the more I tried." Batman lets out a small sigh and peeks through the crack once more. "How do the Gatekeepers communicate?" he asks without looking back. "Telepathically," Bruce answers. "Lex Luthor gave them the power after my second attempt." Batman curses under his breath. Time is up and he still doesn't have a clue how to escape. A thought occurs to him, but he dismisses it immediately. "I'm not going through the same thing as him," he thinks to himself. A guard appears in front of door ten and notices the propped up guard at his post. He immediately radios in and stays away from the scene while keeping close watch.  
"Is there anywhere to hide in this room?" Batman asks.  
"Behind the door," Bruce replies. Batman looks back to glare at himself. "You asked," Bruce retorts. Again Batman curses. The guard stays put and stands at the ready, making it difficult to escape the room and not set off an alarm. Both Batman and Bruce know that in only minutes more security will arrive. Batman starts playing through the options, only one catches his fancy.  
He turns back to Bruce, pulling his cowl over his face. "Don't tell anyone I was here. I'll be back." Then he kicks the door open and throws two smoke pellets at the guard. He is caught off guard and starts coughing and backing away. Batman turns and runs down the hall and around a corner, coming face to face with Bane.  
Batman readies himself for Bane's powerful blow, but it never comes.  
"Well, well, what is this?" he asks as more guards appear from all sides. "Has the Bat been hiding his cape all this time?" A grin floods his face and he takes a step forward. "I would think you would know better after I beat it off you the first time." The guards stay a safe distance from him as Batman tries to come up with a battle plan. Bane keeps advancing though, unafraid of the vigilante. "But then again Bruce Wayne has been pretty quiet recently, so tell me who are you?"  
"I'm Batman," he replies and throws a batarang at Bane. As Bane catches it, it explodes allowing Batman to run past and throw down a few smoke pellets for cover. As he runs through the mass of guards, something stops him in his tracks. A high pitched screech hits his eardrums making him cover his ears and clench his teeth. It continues unfazed by the hands covering Batman's ears. Soon his ears begin to bleed and he falls to knees, a moan escaping his mouth. Then it stops as suddenly as it began. Batman's head spins and his eyesight fogs. Bane stands behind him and gets close enough to whisper, "Nice try, Batman." Something hits Batman in the back of the head and darkness fills his vision.

* * *

Narrator: -fills every crevice of a twisted parallel universe. Here Batman is trapped and can only escape if-  
Kiera: NO!  
Narrator: :P Maybe another time then... XD


	2. Chapter 2

Kiera: As I'm sure you've all realized, this is an edited copy of the original story. This also means that all the chapters up to chapter 4 are almost in their final forms. If you see any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors, please sent me a review. I would much rather give you a good story than a crappy first draft.  
Narrator: Which really means that she wants you to focus the story and not the grammar.  
Keira: Yeah, that.  
Narrator: And speaking of the story... Batman can only escape with the-  
Kiera: MOVING ON.

* * *

**Warning:**  
I have created a truly messed up world. If parallel universes, gay love, and bondage are in your list of fears, do not proceed. Don't read this and move on with your life. If not, I guess you could read it... But I warned you...  
**P.S.** Trigger warning due to violence, bdsm, reverse rape, gay bondage, hard sex, and pornographic themes.

When Batman wakes up, he realizes something isn't right. He can feel cold air on his bare skin and chains on his wrists and ankles. He opens his eyes and finds himself in an empty concrete room suspended by his wrists just low enough for his toes to reach the floor. His shoulders ache with the strain of lifting his body for so long, but that pain doesn't bother him as much as the headache that is coming on. 'What the hell was that?' he asks himself as a ringing begins to fill his ears. The screeching sound echoes in his memory and he shakes his head in an effort to drive it away. Whatever it was, he doesn't want to come across it again.  
A metal door directly in front of him swings open revealing Bane and a very familiar face. Batman glares at Hal as he follows the beefy villain into the room. He looks up only to look back down at his feet.  
"Hello, Batman," Bane taunts, spitting on his face. "What would the mighty Bruce Wayne be doing here?"  
Batman is silent, glaring at Bane as the spit slides down his cheek. Bane smiles in return. "That's alright," he says. "You have a customer, so I'll just let her loosen your tongue." Another figure appears beside Hal, one Batman knows only too well.  
"Magpie," he says. She winks at him in turn. Hal closes his eyes and turns away, a grimace on his face.  
As Bane turns to leave with Hal, Batman can feel his heart beat just a little faster. "Have fun," he says, and the door slams shut, leaving Magpie fluttering her eyelashes at him.  
"I'm so happy you came," she says as she moves forward. "I was starting to get bored." Batman narrows his eyes, "Of what?"  
"Of seducing you of course," she replies, now nose to nose with him. She strokes his chest letting her long nails brush the scars present there. The touch of her claws sends a tingle down his spine. "Come on," she says as her hand travels to his waist. "You aren't as stubborn as they say. I know you so much better than that, like Harlequin knows the Joker." Both of her hands are now on his butt, pulling him closer to her. Batman leans away, his heart racing in his chest while he tries to keep his emotions in check. A leg twists around his own and a hand finds its way to his dick.  
Then she starts to move that hand back and forth while stroking his butt. His heart flutters as his own urges start to rise in his core. Soon she becomes more insistent, moving her hand faster in rhythm with his racing heart. The friction heats the organ and starts testosterone flowing through his body. Then she stops completely and her leg unravels from his. The passion is gone, but her sudden conclusion has his body wanting more. It remembers the adrenaline, the thrill, but he holds himself back with fierce determination.  
Magpie stands back, a look of disappointment on her face. "Not yet?" she asks as she puts her hands firmly on her hips. Then a devious smile slides onto her lips, "That's ok." She kneels looking longingly at his cock. "It's my turn to get turned on." Then she begins to lick the tip. Each lick is like a jolt of electricity. It races through his body, driving his lust to a peak. She continues for several minutes making the sensation just another rhythm in his body. Her hands are then on his hips pushing his cock down her throat. The adrenaline kicks in; as he groans with pleasure she sucks his dick slowly, drawing out each sensation with a small stroke of her tongue. It is like nothing he has ever experienced. She sucks his dick as if she were massaging it, slowly and firmly. It makes it pulse with hot passion as a frustration rises in himself. 'I don't want this,' he assures himself. 'I don't want this.' She stops, pulling back to take a few breaths. "There we go," she says. She looks up at him, smiling with great emotion. "Now we can move on."  
She wraps her arms around his neck and hoists herself up onto his pelvis. Clutching his body to hers with her legs she smiles at him and whispers, "Pucker up." Her lips collide with his and his body slides into hers. Her warmth is startling. He struggles, trying to free himself from her embrace. Her tongue slips into his mouth and she pushes herself up and down on his cock, making them rock with the sensational motion. 'I don't want this!' Batman screams at himself. His body swings with each pulse of adrenaline; her tongue explores every part of his mouth. The testosterone rises as he feels his body sway to the beat of intercourse. They swing back and forth together, the electricity surging through him, until she clenches hard and vibrates with orgasm.  
He can't help himself as he comes with full force. She releases his lips and whispers in his ear, "Where are you from?"  
The answers slip off his tongue, "A - parallel universe."  
"Why are you here?" she asks letting a hand slide gently down his chest.  
"Joker - pushed me through."  
She kisses him again and whispers, "I'll have to thank him." Then she pulls herself up, letting his cock fall limp and his semen ooze down his quivering legs. She slides off his body and turns to leave. "See you tomorrow, Brucie," she calls back. "I'll be looking forward to another pleasurable evening."

He was wrong, so very wrong. The customers are here for many things, and none of them are common criminals. They are here for revenge maybe; Magpie comes for pleasure. It's no wonder the other Bruce Wayne had cracked. There is no telling what he had to endure up to this point. He can't really blame Hal either. After what happened to his first love, it must be difficult having her come back to abuse him or have to treat another villain to their own lecherous wishes.  
Batman tries to overcome his feelings of violation by considering the violations other heroes must have suffered. It sparks anger in his heart were the lust once was. He had been captured, stripped, and raped in only twelve hours at most. He glares at the door to his cell with a deep hatred burning in his heart. The next visitor is going to receive his wrath.

That next visitor arrives about an hour later.  
As the door swings wide, Batman expects Bane or a guard to come in to taunt him, but he finds himself glaring at his reflection. Bruce is shoved into the cell. "Ten minutes," a voice says and the door slams shut. Bruce walks over and looks Batman up and down. "She was gentle." Batman narrows his eyes. "Was she?" Bruce doesn't answer. He puts a hand down his tunic and reveals a black rag. Kneeling, he begins to wipe the bodily fluids from his counterpart's body. He is gentle and asks permission before moving on to Batman's thighs, and then again before wiping his crotch. Only a minute is left when Bruce asks, "Any escape plans?"  
"I'm working on it," Batman replies.  
"You won't find any paper clips or rusty nails," Bruce informs him.  
"Are weapons allowed?" Batman asks.  
Bruce shakes his head. There is a pause and then, "My lock-pick for a while was one of Croc's claws." Batman lets out a deep breath. Then the door swings open again. "Time's up!" a voice shouts. Bruce hides the rag and turns to leave. The door is closed again and Batman is alone once more. He smiles to himself, "Killer Croc's claw, huh?"

The next visitor is Hal, but by this time all of Batman's rage has been used up on thinking. As Hal enters the room, the smell of ham hits Batman's nose making his mouth water. For a moment Hal just looks at him. "They're planning something horrible for the two of you," he says. Batman expected as much and looks down at Hal's tray. It holds a gray tunic, a bowl of soup, and a tattooing needle. He glances back up at Hal whose eyes are turning red. "I'm sorry," he says as he walks towards the naked vigilante. "I'll be fine," he replies.  
The soup tastes strange and when the bowl is empty, Batman has trouble staying awake. Hal lowers him down relieving his numb shoulders then helps Batman dress himself. After that he hesitates, but Batman reassures him and he begins. Even through the pain Batman falls asleep.

When his eyes open again he finds himself on a grand stage. His arms wrapped around a large post as he kneels before an invisible audience. A crack sends a sharp pain coursing through his back. He cries out in reply as his back begins to throb.  
"Luthor Penitentiary proudly presents, Batman!" A crowd whoops and hollers its approval as a another crack sounds through the theater and Batman grunts as the sharp pain shoots through him again. He swears he can make out the sound of Joker's cackle in all the noise.  
The announcer goes on, "While this man does indeed resemble the vigilante many hate and despise, he is actually another. He has come from a parallel universe courtesy of the Joker." Cheers echo through the room and Batman hears a hearty, "Thank you, Thank you." It makes him restless knowing that the maniac is watching too. Another crack makes his blood run hot.  
"So today we are going to find out just how much pain this hero can go through before he begs for mercy." Another crack sets the timer ticking in Batman's head. He grunts in pain as he tries to stand, but finds his hands cuffed to the lower part of the post. Another crack hits an old wound making him wince.  
"I would like to start this off with some volunteers. Anyone up for it?" A great shout issues from the crowd as they voice their overwhelming willingness. Batman pulls at the bolts with all his strength. 'I can't let them win,' he tells himself.  
"Yes, you. The man with the umbrella." Batman pulls harder, leaning back in an effort to use his weight. Short paced footsteps approach, and a squawk alerts him to the Penguin's presence.  
"Remember, the rules prohibit blades and firearms, for obvious reasons," the announcer reminds the crowd. A general booing follows his comment and Batman relaxes to reposition himself closer to the post. "No matter," Penguin cries. "I can still make him squawk!" A fierce jab lands on an old bullet wound and tears through the skin, shooting a sharp pain through his side.  
Batman yells in shock and shudders as the embedded steel is wiggled about and blood begins to ooze from the fresh opening. Penguin cackles in triumph and the audience echoes his feelings. "Score one to the villains!" The announcer calls, and a laughter follows as the umbrella point is slowly pulled out. Batman groans and goes limp, as the hot liquid starts to soak his tunic.  
"Do I have another volunteer?" The crowd again shouts with great enthusiasm and softer footsteps approach. The black boots are unmistakable. "Selina?" Batman asks. "Hey, Bruce," Catwoman purrs. She gets down beside him, face to face, her whip in hand. "Don't worry I'll make you feel all better." He can feel her on his ass and a his stomach tightens. 'Not again!' he thinks and struggles against his bonds once more. Suddenly something is in his anus, causing him to gasp in surprise. It dissolves quickly bringing the only conclusion to his mind: drugs. As his fury rises further, Catwoman spanks him with the whip while whispering of vulgar actions. It makes his blood rise and strangely his lust starts to rise with it. Then there really is something in his ass. It moves back and forth as Batman gasps in pain and passion. He rests his forehead on the post as the rhythm continues, the thick warmth of blood sliding down his legs. The crowd roars and creates a hum in his head. Then the rhythm is gone and Batman pants with fatigue and lust.  
"Hey," a woman protests. "I wasn't done yet!"  
"Yes, but we are done with you," a man replies, and with a crash the show continues. "Now, onto the main venue of the night. We have not only one, but two Bruce Waynes which means twice the fun! Presenting the Black Bat!" The crowd cheers as a thump is heard upstage, drawing Batman's attention to himself. Bruce is naked and covered in fresh wounds. Down on one knee, he bows his head in defeat. Batman's heart twists as the announcer goes over to pat him on the head. For just a moment there is a glint of fury in his eyes as the announcer whispers something in his ear, then with a quick glance it is gone. Batman looks back down at the stage floor and a spark of hope turns over his conflicted feelings of lust and anger. Testing his strength, he puts a knee to his chest and wriggles his toes under himself. He can hear the pair of footsteps approaching and the crack of a whip. "Here for your entertainment, we will have the Batman subdue the Batman!" The crowd cheers, a hand grabs his tunic, and with a cry of anger and rage he and the unknowing hand rip the post from the stage.

* * *

Narrator: -with the-  
Kiera: You're fired.

...

Narrator: D:


	3. Chapter 3

Kiera: ...

* * *

**Warning:  
**I have created a truly messed up world. If parallel universes, gay love, and bondage are in your list of fears, do not proceed. Don't read this and move on with your life. If not, I guess you could read it... But I warned you...  
**P.S.** Trigger warning due to violence, bdsm, reverse rape, gay bondage, hard sex, and pornographic themes.

With a crack the post is dislodged from its support and Batman falls back, unable to rebalance himself. As the crowd gasps and the announcer jumps back in surprise, he lands on something warm and hard that grunts in response. "But-" is all the announcer says as Batman stands and finds a grip on the wooden weapon. The body he fell on rises and its new found confidence is enunciated by the crack of a whip. "Now the real show begins," Bruce says as he stands beside his counterpart. "Any volunteers?"  
The crowd rushes forward with jeers and shouts of anger, Killer Croc and Poison Ivy advancing onto the stage. With a glance and a nod the two ex-heroes get started. Wielding his newly acquired club, Batman dodges a lunging vine and swings his weapon. Ivy dodges as well and sends more vines into the stage floor. Something hits Batman's head and distracts him as he sees a shower of projectiles being thrown from the audience. Then a vine shoots up through the stage floor. As Batman moves back, another trips him and wraps around the post still bound to him with steel. He pulls his arms away from each other as the vine pulls him closer to its mistress.  
Suddenly a huge scaly tail whips toward him. As he ducks. it collides with the post and breaks off the top, releasing him from the vine's grip. "Hey!" Ivy shouts as Bruce gives Killer Croc a fierce kick that sends him stumbling her way. He trips on a vine and lands on her with a thump. As the two vigilantes prepare themselves for a second onslaught, a deranged chuckle announces a presence from stage right. Batman turns toward the two smiling figures with a vicious glare while he hears Bruce take a step back.  
"I really have missed you Bats!" the Joker says with a his usual grin. "After making you beg and plead with all your soul, I got a little bored. I mean who wants to torture their arch enemy if he's already given up?" Batman lunges forward with precision. As the bang of a gun echoes around the theater he feels the sting of a projectile and misses his target by inches, landing at Joker's cackling feet. He struggles to get up but a biting heel pins him down. "Sore losers are really anticlimactic, huh Puddin'?"  
"Your right, Harley," Joker says crossing the stage towards a retreating Bruce. "But, boy can they make a drama interesting." There is a tense silence as the Joker and Bruce Wayne undoubtedly have a stand off. As their silence holds the crowd, Batman assesses his situation. With a flurry of motion he turns onto his side, pulls Harlequin's feet out from under her, and gets to his feet before dragging Harlequin to hers and holding her immobile. It only takes a moment for the Joker to realize his position and begin laughing maniacally.  
Batman's teeth clench in fury as the laughter continues and Bruce's shoulders slump with fear and defeat. He drops the whip and stands off. For a brief moment Batman contemplates the pistol at Harlequin's waist only to dismiss the idea entirely. His bruise from the rubber bullet still hurts, but such things won't help him here. Besides, he wasn't desperate enough to use real bullets if there were any.  
"Ya' know, Bats. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," the Joker says. "I'm gonna let you all in on a little secret," he says as he turns toward the crowd. He turns back with a wicked smile. "The real reason that no one tries to run or fight or do anything, is because there's always someone or something else that they're trying to protect." A feeling of dread begins to fill Batman's core as a thousand faces come to mind. He pushes them away and doesn't lose face. It would be the end if he stopped here. The Joker takes a step forward, "Your company perhaps," Batman holds Harlequin tighter, causing her to yelp. The Joker takes another step, "Or maybe Dick Grayson?" Batman grinds his teeth as the situation comes together in his mind. "Even that dear butler of yours," the smiling mouth says as it comes even closer. "Could all end up just like.. your.. Parents."  
The word shatters his focus. His parents... the events of that night come flooding back. The shock of seeing the thief round the corner, the tension as the man demanded their possessions, his agony as both of his parents lay dead at his feet, as their blood mingled with the puddles in the alley. Batman falters and loosens his grip on Harlequin. "No," he thinks aloud. The Joker takes another step that puts them only a foot apart. "Yes," he replies and turns Harlequin loose. She stumbles only to bounce back up and cuddle Joker with a smile. "Yep," she says. "And what's even better is that old Jeeves is already dead!"  
The Joker throws her off him in disgust and Batman lands a hard hit on his jaw, throwing him down stage. The crowd gives an angry shout and a deafening screech hits Batman's ears. Unable to cover them with his still cuffed hands, he shakes his head and yells as his mind goes blank and the lights go out.

* * *

Kiera: ...I'm starting to miss him...  
Narrator: Honey! I'm home! :D  
Kiera: I take it back!


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator: I'm back! And here to tell YOU that if you like the story and want Kiera to keep posting stuff that catches your interest-  
Kiera: Nate, you don't need to-  
Narrator: -then go to her profile page and participate in her monthly poll! She likes suggestions and stuff, so...  
Kiera: *sigh*  
Narrator: OH! And her new one is about me! XD

* * *

**Warning:  
**I have created a truly messed up world. If parallel universes, gay love, and bondage are in your list of fears, do not proceed. Don't read this and move on with your life. If not, I guess you could read it... But I warned you...  
**P.S.** Trigger warning due to violence, bdsm, reverse rape, gay bondage, hard sex, and pornographic themes.

As before he awakens to four concrete walls, but something is different. His head aches from the screech that still rings in his ears and the tattered ends of a cloak are present in the corner of his vision. He moves to get up and finds his hands still bound in chains. Batman ridicules himself for forgetting to nab one of Croc's claws, and reassesses. There is a small drain near his head and his hands are tightly chained to a rail screwed into the concrete floor. Luckily his body is covered this time, but the presence of the figure is still disturbing. What could they possibility be thinking of next? Batman really doesn't want to know.  
Looking up, Batman tries to discover his guard's face. A pair of glowing red eyes stare back at him. He can almost see the light bulbs that illuminate the sinister look and for a second reconsiders his initial plan. Still he tries.  
Batman narrows his eyes, peering into the depths of the red glow. "So, you are a Gatekeeper?" he asks. The figure doesn't respond. "What does Luther have on you?" the Bat questions, a hint of concern present. The eyes tilt to the side, showing a touch of curiosity. Batman is patient, waiting for an intelligent response. It comes with a tingle in his skull and an image of Lex Luther with a loving smile.'It sees Luther as it's father,' he realizes. Harley Quinzel's relationship with Joker comes to mind as he figures out which cards to play.  
He looks away from the hidden face and moves his hands enough to make the chains chime in response. "I never really knew my father," he says. "He died before I got the chance." The tingle fills his mind again, still curious but unmoved. "If I did know anything about him, it was from what I read in newspapers."  
There is silence for a moment as Batman wonders how he should continue the conversation. The Gatekeeper begins in his stead. It moves forward in complete silence, it's cloak trailing on the ground and revealing a padded metal foot. It stops close by and squats, looking Batman in the eyes. A feeling of uncertainty crosses Batman's mind with that same tingling and a picture of a child appears for only a moment. Batman turns away with a sad quality as he tries to play his hand just right. "My childhood was lost the moment my parents died, and I have spent my entire life avenging their deaths." His face falls into a grim look of despair, "but now it's over. All that I've worked for is gone." He feels the tingle again and bit of comfort as a metal hand emerges from the cloak and gives him a few soft pats on the head.  
He and the Gatekeeper continue like this for a while, both describing their own lives and talking of their work, but never mentioning anything subversive or rebellious. If ever the conservation turned that way, Batman would gently lead it elsewhere by asking the robotic guard something about itself. Soon though it became clear that Gatekeeper was entirely loyal to Lex Luther and unfazed by Batman's self-degrading stories. It seemed to have a lack of empathy, sympathy, and kinds of rapport.  
The chat ended abruptly with the harsh clang of the metal door and the appearance of the Joker and a battered Bruce Wayne. At the sight of the Joker, the Gatekeeper stood and moved away from Batman a tingle signaling the end of any friendly communication. The Joker gives Bruce a harsh shove that sends him sprawling on top of Batman. "Relay the message will you, Sweetheart?" Joker taunts. Bruce groans in reply. Then Joker looks over at the Gatekeeper, "Get over here and guard the door!" The Gatekeeper complies and the door is sealed shut again.  
Batman looks over his counterpart as a warm stickiness seeps into his clothes. There are some major wounds present but nothing that can't heal in a couple weeks. Raising himself up, Batman rolls Bruce off him and discovers a bloody needle in Bruce's mouth, held tightly between his teeth. Bruce opens his eyes and leans over allowing Batman to take it and start picking the lock binding the chains together. "You have a plan yet?" Bruce asks, exhaustion saturating his words. Batman continues with the lock until it opens with a click. A tingle in his mind is accompanied by a strong feeling of uncertainty, but Batman pushes back with detailed images of Bruce's wounds. The tingling fades with memories of the horrible piercing screech. Batman looks back at Bruce and says, "I think so, but it will take time." A look of anger crosses Bruce's bruised face and he looks away with a sigh. "I hope that plan involves more than one of us," he says. Batman looks over Bruce again, searching for signs of infection or lethal injury. He can't risk being caught halfway through his escape. This means he can't risk bringing more than himself along. While he rips strips of cloth from his gray tunic, he wonders at what might become of his counterpart, but shrugs it off. This isn't his world or his reality. He belongs back in his Gotham with Robin, Nightwing, and Alf- he can't bring himself to think the name. Although this isn't his world, he is still a part of it and Bruce's Alfred is dead. He unconsciously stops ripping the tunic as his mind begins to numb with grief.  
Bruce looks back at him with a questioning stare, one that sees the same pain he felt when he saw Robin held defenseless at gunpoint. Then he remembers what Harlequin had shared. "I'm sorry you heard about his death like that," he says. Batman looks up, his face still agitated by the gray tattoo of the Bat symbol creating a mask across his watering eyes. He then looks back at the pile of makeshift bandages, his eyebrows coming together as he begins to think. "How?" he asks. Bruce can't think of an easy way to say it, so he is blunt. "He had a heart attack-" he replies. "-in the middle of an interrogation." Batman's eyes close, his brows furrowing together, and release a tear. It slides down his cheek and slowly creates a streak of clean skin, the only proof it was ever there. Bruce reaches over, and even as the wounds reopen and pain surges through his beaten body, he touches Batman's hand and holds it as tightly as he can manage.

* * *

Narrator: What do you mean they already knew that?!  
Kiera: I've told the readers about the polls for a while now.  
Narrator: Then why haven't they done them yet?  
Kiera: *shrug* I guess they don't care what I write about.  
Narrator: But they're reading aren't they?  
Kiera:*shrug*


	5. Chapter 5

Narrator: WOOOOOOOO! Another chapter! Yeah!  
Kiera: ...  
Narrator: Come on, aren't you excited!  
Kiera: :)  
Narrator: That's more like it! Hey, everybody! Kiera updated her older chapters with brand new versions! There are a less errors and the story flows a lot better. Plus, she tweeked the story a bit. You might want to reread those before heading into this one.

* * *

**Warning:  
**I have created a truly messed up world. If parallel universes, gay love, and bondage are in your list of fears, do not proceed. Don't read this and move on with your life. If not, I guess you could read it... But I warned you...  
**P.S.** Trigger warning due to violence, bdsm, reverse rape, gay bondage, hard sex, and pornographic themes.

A moment passes between them, one that makes Batman realize how similar they really are. The same person, with the same origin, just a twist in fate that lead them down two very different paths.  
'I can't leave him here,' he concludes and moves from his counterpart's touch. Reviewing Bruce's body again, he pulls the cleanest strip of cloth from his small pile and presses down on a large wound. Bruce's face screws with pain, but he is quiet and doesn't flinch away. His reaction tells Batman that the pressure is not a problem and he adds a little more to be sure the bleeding stops. After a minute or so, he releases and uses another makeshift bandage to protect the wound.  
He sits back to look over his work and is satisfied enough to move on. He finds another deep wound and presses firmly down on it.  
"Joker said that he had a message for me," Batman comments.  
Bruce nods stiffly. Batman relieves the pressure and wraps the wound before his counterpart says, "The wounds." Batman ponders this and looks over the wounds again. There are no letters or brandings, but when he looks closely he notices that each cut is exact and planned out. Besides most of the scrapes and scratches, there are long thick gashes scoring each part of Bruce's body. The only part untouched is his genitalia, but a thick scar is present even there.

It was a cruel message.

Batman notices the wounds across the thighs would be the most challenging, so he moves on to those. Approximately thirty minutes pass before Batman is completely satisfied with his work. He leans back against a wall, and lets out a deep breath as Bruce's eyelids become heavy with sleep. As he slowly drifts off, Batman feels a tingle in the back of skull. It comes with curiosity and a detailed report concerning how Bruce had received his many scars, including the one on this cock. Batman closes his eyes and sends back feelings of love and kindness. The Gatekeeper's confusion comes back with more graphic images. Batman shakes his head and tries again, this time with words.'It's the thought that counts,' he thinks. The robot's confusion is overwhelming.  
Batman ends the conversation with a feeling of negativity and opens his eyes again. Luther was clever. By programming the robots without the ability to have empathy, he ensured the inability to use them to escape. Batman sighs. His plan to sway them emotionally had ended, but there was another way. It was going to be much harder, but it would also be more effective in the long run.  
Once Bruce's breathing becomes slow and heavy, Batman looks over his handiwork again and carefully removes the better part of the bandages. He doesn't want them to be removed by force, or his effort would be pointless. He then hides the blood soaked bandages in the drain and requests the Gatekeeper to burn them. It complies for logical reasons. Lying down next to Bruce, he chains himself to the rail again. He secures the lock and hides the needle in his rags. He lays there in silence, listening to Bruce's deep breaths, and watching for someone to come through the heavy door.

Hours pass in silence. As Bruce sleeps by his side, Batman listens to his counterpart's breathing and keeps watch on the door, knowing that soon someone was going to pull them apart again. He wants to wake Bruce and discuss different escape methods. He wants to know the specifics of every failure and attempt, but he is silent. He waits for the door to open or for Bruce to wake up from a dream or a nightmare. The room remains quiet and Batman continues to wait.

Bruce's dreams are muddled. The usual nightmares are there, but there is also an unusual pleasantry about them. Through all the pain and fear he feels in his own dreamscape, something comforts him enough that the nightmares have less affect. They move and shift around him without coming too close. His comfort becomes so strong that he is caught off-guard when his worse nightmare replays and Dick lies dead in his arms.

Batman expected Bruce to sleep until the door revealed another villain, but only a few minutes later he grabs Batman and shouts, "Dick!"  
Startled, Batman holds Bruce's arm and asks, "What happened?" For a moment Bruce looks at his mirror image in confusion. Then he calms down.  
"Just a dream," he replies with shaky sigh. He pulls away and sits up. Grimacing, he clutches his side.  
Batman sees the blood and realizes a wound must have reopened. Without any bandages, he uselessly waits for Bruce to speak. He too remains silent and applies pressure where it is needed. He glances back for only a second, appearing to have something to say, but is mute and looks at the door expectantly.  
After a while he asks, "How long did I sleep?"  
"Long enough," Batman answers. He too eyes the door. "I haven't hear anything for a while."  
Bruce's eyebrows furrow. "That's strange," he says. Batman gives him a curious look that he catches instantly. "They don't normally leave us together very long," he replies. "It's a good precaution that they've never failed to address."  
This catches Batman's attention and his own eyebrows begin to furrow. What was the reasoning behind this then? What were they waiting for? He sits up, crosses his legs and continues to eye the door. "Could they be watching us?" Batman asks.  
Bruce nods slowly glancing over at him for a moment. "We never know when or where, but we assume that there is always someone watching."  
The idea sends a chill down Batman's spine.

There is always someone watching.

The two continue to wait patiently, neither of them wanting to be caught off-guard when the door finally opens, but it remains quiet for a while longer. They are both used to long nights of waiting, but something is unsettling about the anxious wait for your pre-meditated doom. Batman starts to become restless. He had waited for hours now, and still nothing is happening. The silence lingers like a vulture waiting for its prey to collapse due to its own lack of time. He can almost feel that time slipping away. It's starting to drive him mad.

Bruce notices the internal struggle, he never went through that phase. He was always escaping and planning the next escape. It never felt like he had enough time to prepare. He can tell though, that the quiet is getting to Batman, so he speaks and breaks the deafening hush.  
"What is Gotham like?" Bruce asks.  
Batman is jarred from his thoughts. "What?" he says.  
"Gotham," Bruce repeats. "What is it like in your universe?"  
Batman thinks for a second, still a bit confused by the question. "It's filled with violence," he replies. "As it has been. Sometimes it feels like no matter what I do my work will never end."  
Bruce nods. "Takes me back," he says. "The days when Dick and I would patrol the city together, when the villains could be beaten back, and controlled." He sighs. "Nothing lasts forever though."  
"What happened?" Batman asks.  
Bruce's eyes close for a moment and he takes a deep breath. "Everything turned on us," he says with a hint of frustration. "The villains formed the League of Evil right under our noses, and took over before we had a chance to prepare." He sighs deeply. "If only we had read the signs sooner."  
Batman looks back at the door in silence. Hal's story checked out. Something happened where this League of Evil was created before the Justice League. It took out the heroes before they could take out the villains. The room falls silent again and Batman ponders the story, finding a missing part.  
"Were you one of the heroes that fought back?" he wants to ask, but he bites his tongue. The question is too blunt, too risky to ask in this situation. He tries to rephrase it in his head. "Who fought back against the League?" he asks with caution.  
A fierceness glints in Bruce's eyes as he continues to watch the door. "Only ten heroes showed up that day," he says in a storyteller's voice. "Superman, Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Hawkgirl, The Flash, Aquaman, Doctor Fate, and Wildcat."  
The last one catches Batman by surprise and Bruce looks back at him with a smirk. "The old man said he would rather go down in the first battle than the second."  
Batman smiles slightly. The wily wrestler was always trying to pick a fight it seemed. He could never let one pass him by.  
Bruce's smirk falls and he continues, "Superman bravely lead the team against the league but they underestimated its power. The battle didn't last very long. The last one standing was Doctor Fate, who fled the battle once the Lords of Order told him to go into hiding to preserve the balance against chaos." He pauses for a second before going on, "Martian Manhunter, Wildcat, and Hawkgirl died that day. They never received a proper burial." His face reveals nothing, but Batman feels his heart sink. How many more heroes were dead? How many more are still running?  
Bruce starts to answer the questions going through Batman's head, "The other six heroes were captured and imprisoned in a state of the art prison, ten times the security of Arkham, and are guarded twenty-four seven. The rest of us went into hiding." He covers his face with his hand and rubs it down, letting it stop on his chin. "I should have gone," he says. "I should have been there."  
"Why weren't you?" Batman asks, disappointed in his other self.  
"I was elsewhere," he replies not making eye contact. Batman continues to glare, and it makes Bruce give him a clue, "There are other things that kept me busy and kept them coordinated. I couldn't leave my location until everything was over. By that time, I was already making plans with Alfred to secure the cave." The hand falls back into his lap and the silence takes over again.  
Batman looks back up at the door. The villains had completely overpowered them and then gone after any resistance. It was the exact opposite of his world; there the heroes were the superpower, the villains always trying to gain leverage to win. Batman slowly lets out a sigh. How is he ever going to escape?

* * *

Kiera: I've got more in the works, and will be posting again on May 15th.  
Narrator: You should see the stuff she's doing in her spare time! She has entire diagrams of how-  
Kiera: If you saw any grammatical issues in this chapter, send me a message. This is still a first draft, so it may be updated a few more times as well. Until next time.  
Narrator: And remember to do that poll. ;) ... wait wasn't I gonna talk about-


End file.
